


We Only Have Another Year

by Yesdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Child Abuse, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Smart Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesdestiel/pseuds/Yesdestiel
Summary: High school Au where Castiel is an angel watching out for Dean and Dean does not know. Destiel fluff with homophobia from John, sorry“I wish I could just blink my eyes and be somewhere else” -Dean“Close your eyes” -Cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 40





	We Only Have Another Year

The bell just rang and Dean started to head to his next class. He just finished english and he now had his least favorite class, world history. Dean dreaded it but he had something that made it so much better, Castiel. 

Castiel is Dean’s best friend, he always made Dean smile when he was ‘dying from knowledge.’ Cas caught up to Dean in the hallway, “Hello Dean. Are you ready to die in class like you always do, or are you not as tired today?” 

“Hey Cas, I think I’ll be fine. I got a huge amount of sleep last night, five hours. World history is always going to suck though. There’s no reason to have it.” 

When Cas and Dean talked, Dean always had Cas’ full attention. Even when they would walk in the hall bumping into people, Cas never paid attention to anything but Dean. “We only have another year, perks of being juniors.” He smiled, Cas was always trying to make sure Dean had a good day. “Come on, it won’t be that bad. We don’t have a test today or anything else that would make you suffer. It’s forty-five minutes, you will survive.”

Dean pushed open the door and held it for Castiel, “Fine.” He knew Cas was right, it was only forty-five minutes. There were no tests and he had Castiel with him. “You gotta keep me awake though.” 

The desks in the room were set up in twos, facing the board. “Board says we have a paper to fill out today and a computer activity. You normally have no trouble staying awake for that and we are in partners.” 

Dean sighed, “I can’t really fight that Cas. It won’t be too bad, I mean I’m paired with the smartest guy in class.” He winked, “How lucky am I?”

Castiel laughed, “You are very lucky Dean. Should we get started?”

“Yeah I guess we have to.”

\--------

After class they had a free period. Castiel would normally study and Dean would check on his little brother Sammy. “Same today?” Cas asked.

“Yeah I think so, might eat though.” Dean walked a few feet away so Cas could do his work in mostly silence. 

“Hey Sammy, how’s your day going?” 

“It's good, I'm good Dean. I just got a test back, I got an A.”

“Well obviously.”

Dean always called Sam during free period, it’s easier than trying to find Sam in the hall. He had five minutes and used it to talk to Sam before he had to walk into class. 

Castiel heard parts of the conversation, he tried not to pay too much attention to it. He always tried his best to let Dean talk to Sam in private, he knew that was the most important thing to Dean. Castiel thought it was cute and all together caring, Dean’s soft spot. 

Dean walked back over to Cas, “Sam’s good, he’s keeping his grades up better than me still.” Dean was smiling, it sounded sad the way he put it but he was proud. Dean was always proud of Sammy. “What are you studying? Looks boring.”

“Yeah Dean, very boring. I’m doing homework for trig, I don’t have a lot today though.” Cas was spread out on the ledge of a walkway, he looked up and showed Dean the math homework he was doing. 

He smirked, “Wow so you're smart-smart Cas, you want to give me some of that knowledge.” 

“Dean you are plenty smart you just sleep during math. I would know I’ve seen it before, you get knocked completely out Dean.” Cas laughed a little, “You drool when you sleep too.”

“What shut up, I do not.” 

“But you do Dean.” Cas shrugged, “You really do.”

“Dammit Cas I do not. I’m gonna need proof on that one.”

“I don’t have any proof yet, I’ll get some next time you pass out. It’s not a pretty picture Dean.”

“I look adorable when I sleep, you can’t fight me on that. Get back to doing your smart stuff Cas.” He stared up looking at the clouds, sitting in silence while Castiel did his work. 

“Y’know Dean, we could go get some food. I’m already almost done.”

Dean looked down at Cas, “We could go back to my house and eat, over thirty minutes left this period.” 

Castiel was still looking at his work, “Yeah sounds good Dean.”

He finished up his work and put everything back in his school binders. “Ready,” he looked straight at Dean, “I want food.”

“Yup, I’m ready. Lets go.”

They started walking they only had about a block to go. Dean was pretty sure his dad was still at work. John was a mechanic, he worked at least fifteen minutes away from the house. Dean knew if John came back it would most likely be awhile. “So, how do you think your last class will be.” 

“We have the same class Dean,” Cas paused, “It should be fine. Are you okay?”

Dean looked up shyly, “Yeah I’m fine Cas.” He lied a little on that one, Dean was nervous. He was pretty sure John wouldn’t come back, but he wasn’t positive. After a fight they had a week ago Dean was probably pushing it bringing Cas over. 

“Okay, just checking Dean.”

They walked the rest of the way there in silence and only shared a few words, a few glances between them. When they got there Dean swung open the door and headed straight for the snacks. “Dad’s cars not here so I think we’re fine.” He walked over and plopped on the couch, clicking on the tv. 

“Oh I forgot, I’m sorry.” Cas sat down next to Dean, all he wished is that he could protect him. 

“It’s okay Cas, not your fault. He’s at work and we aren’t going to be here for long.” He handed Cas the chips he had just opened, “Want some?”

“Yes please.”

“Why are you always so polite Cas?” Dean looked over with the dorkiest smirk on his face. 

“Um, I don’t know. Sorry.” Castiel looked away, he really was not registering Dean’s smirk. 

“No Cas, don’t say sorry.” Dean put his hand on the side of Cas’ face, “I think it’s cute.”

Cas couldn’t hide his smile no matter how hard he tried, “Oh.” He never could pick up on Dean flirting with him, or even the sarcasm. Dean always made it obvious and just hoped Cas would pick up on it that way, “Thanks.”

“Just for the record, I’m basically always flirting with you. Most of the time at least Cas.” He winked, Dean was blushing hard. He hadn’t moved his hand from Cas’ face yet.

“Okay I’ll remember that then.” Castiel was blushing even more than Dean, their eyes were locked on each other. 

“Damn Cas.”

“What?”

Dean chuckled a little at the confusion on Cas’ face, “Nothing bad Cas. Your eyes are just so damn blue.”

Castiel relaxed a little at that, “Thank you, Dean.” His eyes traced Dean’s face over every freckle and eventually landed on his eyes. 

“Um Cas.”

“Yes Dean?” Castiel saw the nervousness on Dean’s face when he answered. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

He didn’t even have to say anything to answer, he just leaned in and Dean caught the response with it. They kissed for a brief moment until the worst thing happened, the door opened. They both pulled away real quick, Dean stood up. Dean’s eyes locked on his father in the doorway. He was sure that they would have had more time. Dean glanced over at the clock then back to John, 2:50.

John was standing there looking between Dean and Castiel, he was pissed. “What the hell is this Dean!” He practically ran over to where Dean was at. 

Dean looked down at Cas and nodded towards the door. Castiel got the message and he left, shutting the door behind him. 

He stayed outside, he couldn’t hear much but brief yelling. He heard something about Dean being ‘impure,’ John said that the ‘devil was inside him, and he is going to hell.’ All the classic homophobic things John could think of to say. 

After almost an hour Dean walked out, beat to hell. The door closed behind Dean and Cas ran up to him. He was bleeding real bad on his forehead, his lip, and his knuckles. Dean had the start of some really bad bruises all over him, and those were the visible ones. 

“Dean-- Dean are you okay?” Castiel knew it was a stupid thing to ask, especially when he looked the way he did. “Shit Dean.”

Dean couldn’t say anything, if he did he would start crying. Dean really didn’t want to cry in front of Cas if he didn’t have to. He just nodded, trying not to look directly at Castiel. 

“C’mon let’s get away from here.”

\------

They walked for a little while not saying anything, Cas worried and Dean was just scared. They stopped, Dean had to sit down he couldn’t go any farther. It was now getting dark, 4:38.

“Dean.”

“Cas I, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to be there for that.” Dean was staring hard at the ground. 

“Dean what are you talking about, it’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong, this is John’s fault. All you did was kiss me, that’s not wrong. I’m the one who’s sorry, you shouldn’t have to deal with a dad like that.” Cas sighed, “Dean can you look at me, please?”

It took him a second, everything hurt. Dean was sore, his head the most. His stomach was almost worse, Dean was sure he had broken a rib. John had him on the floor, kicking him, spitting on him, calling him every name in the book. Dean went through hell, he just needed Cas.

“Do you want to stay with me tonight, please? I can’t leave you like this, even if you want me to.” 

“Yeah Cas, okay.” He paused, “Cas why does it have to be like this, why is my dad like this? I just want to be gone, but even then I can’t leave Sam. He deserves better than dad, he does. I wish I could just blink my eyes and be somewhere else.” Dean was starting to tear up, still processing what had happened. 

“Close your eyes Dean.” 

“What?”

“Just do it Dean.”

Dean reluctantly closed his eyes, Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. The big secret Dean didn’t know, he had an angel watching out for him. 

“Open your eyes.”

“Woah, wait how? Cas?”

They were in a field Dean recognized, it was an hour away from Dean’s house. They had their first date in the field, a picnic. Far away from John, and anyone else who could hurt him.

“Hard to explain, just accept it.” 

“Okay Cas, can we sit?”

“Yeah of course,” Castiel helped Dean sit down. He took Dean’s jacket and put it behind them folded on the ground, to use as a pillow. Cas took off his jacket and laid down with Dean, using his jacket as a blanket.

“Thanks.” Dean still had tears in his eyes, and he was still fighting it. “Can you text Sam off my phone, it’s in my pocket?”

Castiel grabbed his phone, drafted a message and showed it to Dean. Once Dean okayed the message Cas sent it. Sam would always be the first person Dean checked on and Castiel would always think it was great. 

“Are you looking at the stars, they are beautiful aren’t they?” Castiel turned towards Dean for a second, then back to the stars.

“Yes you nerd, I am. And yeah Cas they are beautiful.” Dean stayed put looking up at the stars, afraid to look at Cas. Dean had always been like that, he tries to push his emotions back. No one can blame him either with the way John acted. 

Castiel put his arm up pointing at a cluster of stars, “That one there is ursa major.” Cas looked over again, checking to see if Dean was looking. “See it?” 

“Yeah I think so.” 

“Are you in a lot of pain? I don’t mean to push but I wanted to check.” Cas’ eyes hadn’t moved from Dean’s face yet.

“Everything hurts a little bit, I’ll be okay though.” 

“Okay Dean,” Cas was waiting patiently he was trying to give Dean some time. “You will be okay, but you don’t have to act tough.” He looked over Dean’s face at his busted lip, his bloody forehead, and black eye. “You look rough.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean laughed a little. The first time he had since what happened, it hurt a little but he didn’t care. He turned his head slightly towards Cas with blue eyes staring back. 

Dean would never have expected his day to end the way it did. He never would have thought any of it could happen. He’s okay and Cas is okay, he’s pretty sure Sammy is okay too. Even though it was a crappy day the end wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I am participating in Nanowrimo this month so I should have a good amount of fics coming up. More will be added to my ‘Destiel Weekend’ series. Let me know if you guys have anything in mind that you would want me to write about.


End file.
